In Between
by MadHare0512
Summary: Billy Batson had seen much in his few years of being a superhero. He'd seen the Sins, he'd seen their effect on people, and he'd seen just how far some were willing to go to keep the Sins' power. There was nothing that could've prepared him for his foster parents suddenly disappearing from the table in the middle of the dinner.


In Between

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**This is a crossover with Young Justice, Season 1 Episode 19 "Misplaced". The idea occurred while rewatching Young Justice. Hope you like it!**

**AU: None**

Billy Batson had seen much in his few years of being a superhero. He'd seen the Sins, he'd seen their effect on people, and he'd seen just how far some were willing to go to keep the Sins' power. He'd stopped muggers, thieves, and purse-snatchers. He'd rescued kittens out of trees, people from burning buildings, and hostages from idiots with guns. However, there was nothing that could've prepared him for his foster parents suddenly disappearing from the table in the middle of the dinner while the TV reran the article about the Red Cyclone saving a kid from a falling billboard. The younger kids all straightened in the wake of their parents and older sister just disappearing.

"What the Hell?" Freddy asked, looking around as he snagged his crutch. "What happened?"

Billy stood as Eugene and Darla raced around the house, looking for their parents. Pedro stood as well and he and Billy went searching through the upper levels as Freddy helped the younger two search the lower levels. "Mom? Dad? Mary?" cried Darla, echoed by Eugene and Eugene as they searched. They met back in the kitchen, where their food had gone cold.

"They aren't here," Freddy reported, setting his free hand on Darla's shoulder as she sniffled.

Pedro hummed. "They'll be back, Darla. Remember, we've dealt with these kinds of things before." This was entirely accurate. They'd all been abandoned by their biological parents. While they all still held their reserve to some extent, the kids knew that Rosa and Victor wouldn't just leave them alone.

Freddy shook his head and blinked back tears, "What do we do now? Should we turn?"

Billy thought about it. "Someone needs to stay here in case they come back. And we may disappear too if we did."

They glanced at Pedro, asking silently for his input. Though Billy was the leader of the Shazamily, Pedro and Mary were both good at thinking on their feet and their tactical planning was incredible. So, while Freddy and Billy were good at coming up with ideas for them to use, Pedro was their resident tactician and gave them advice on how to execute their plans. "Perhaps the Young Justice team will have more ideas. Billy, didn't you say you're watching them now?" Pedro asked.

Billy nodded, "Yeah, but I doubt they'd recognize me like _this_." He gestured to his current 14-year-old body for emphasis.

"And turning could prove disastrous." Pedro hummed, gently patting Eugene's shoulder and rubbing small circles. Billy almost envied his ability to calm the younger two. He could handle it when Freddy was in distress, but he was out of his depth when it came to Darla and Eugene. "Although, if they've disappeared, maybe it's not that they're gone, but been separated from us. There are different dimensions, those doors in the Lair have proven that."

"What are you saying?" Billy asked, tilting his head.

"Maybe it's less that they've disappeared and more that they're in a pocket dimension?" Freddy continued the thought, tapping his fingers on his crutch.

Pedro nodded.

"So, if they are in a pocket dimension maybe we can go back and forth." Freddy glanced at Billy.

"But, there's also the possibility that they aren't. So, until we know more, maybe we shouldn't change yet." Billy nodded. "Okay. I'll go back to Happy Harbor. Freddy?"

Freddy nodded, "I'll go."

Pedro glanced at the kids. "I'll stay with them."

Billy and Freddy nodded to him, "Call us if they come back, okay?"

With their plan made, Billy and Freddy headed out the door as quick as Freddy's leg would let them.

_Shazam!~Shazam!~Shazam!_

"Since Mr. Philidelphia operates in this area, Superman insisted they put Zeta tubes all over. Should be one close." Billy reassured Freddy, who was growing tired of walking so far.

"The Zetas recognize the Shazamily, though, not us," Freddy protested as the photo booth came into view.

"Batman knows everything, doesn't he? Maybe he's programmed it to recognize the normal us." Billy held back the curtain as Freddy ducked in, looking around to ensure that no one could see.

They both tried a few times to get the computer to allow them in, but every time the computer repeated, "_Access denied._"

Freddy groaned and threw up his hands in surrender. "At least we stopped walking," he mumbled.

"We'll stop a minute. I think there's an airstrip or something not far from here, we can catch a ride that way." Billy huffed, disappointed that this hadn't worked.

Once they'd gotten ready, they began walking again, this time towards the airstrip. "It's just a little further, Freddy." Billy encouraged.

"Dude, I haven't had my meds in nearly 8 hours. I was supposed to take them by seven and dinner wasn't ready until seven-thirty." Freddy huffed, curling over himself.

"I know, I know. We'll get them as soon as we can." Billy set a hand on Freddy's shoulder and Freddy sighed, leaning into the contact.

They passed an electronics store and the TVs in the window flickered on. Robin, Aqualad, and Kidflash began talking to the kids, encouraging the older ones to take care of the younger ones and not to lose hope.

Billy and Freddy glanced at each other and Billy offered a smile. "Don't worry. We'll get them back."

Freddy didn't smile, but he nodded. "I know."

_(In the Vazquez household, Pedro held a sleeping Darla and Eugene closer and prayed for the safety of their parents and Billy and Freddy.)_

They reached the airstrip and Billy led them to the opening, letting his lightning fly to override the controls that barred the doors. They met a young girl who could fly them and hoped in the plane, praying they weren't too late. Freddy bundled into the back of the plane and stretched out his leg, hoping to alleviate the pain. The pilot huffed as they took flight. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Billy smiled the smile he put on when he wanted to be charming. "You did the right thing, ma'am. We appreciate it."

"We don't look like much, Amber, but we need to get to Happy Harbor to help," Freddy added in a strained voice.

"Well, we're almost there. We should arrive just after midnight. On my birthday," Amber smiled back.

"Your _what_?" Freddy cried, sitting upright suddenly.

"Are you telling me you turn 18 at _midnight_?" Billy turned but Amber had disappeared. Their plane had no pilot.

"Batson?"

"Yes, Freeman?"

"I think I hate you," Freddy screamed as the plane started to go down. Billy grabbed the controls and the plane stopped going down, but he didn't know how to fly.

"Billy, maybe this is a job for the Shaz-" Freddy cut off, looking at Billy with pleading eyes.

"If we say it, we become adults. We could disappear and then what would happen to the others?"

"If we don't we could die. What happened to the Courage of Achillies?"

Billy hesitated. "Billy Batson doesn't have that."

"Freddy Freeman does," Freddy countered. "Are you with me?"

Billy narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You better have your spar crutch at home, Freeman. This one's about to be at the bottom of the ocean."

Freddy grinned and they both laughed, "Together."

_"Shazam!"_

_Shazam!~Shazam!~Shazam!_

The plane around them disappeared and they fell for a second before their power of flight kicked in and they were air born. "We're alive!" Billy laughed, only to be interrupted by a scream. "Amber!" Freddy went racing after the falling pilot, just managing to catch her. They set her down and headed for the cave.

"_Recognized, Shazam, 15. Recognized, Shazam Junior, guest." _the computed announced their arrival. Freddy was a frequent guest of Happy Harbor, but he wasn't part of the Justice League. None of the others were, not yet.

"We've got to get better names," Freddy grumbled as Billy began asking how they could help.

"You're back!" Billy cried suddenly, rushing over to Batman and Zatara, capturing them in crushing hugs.

"There are? Is it over?" Freddy checked his phone briefly. No message from Pedro. What was going on?

"Where's the team?" Billy asked, setting them down and back away a step or two as Freddy came up to stand next to him.

"Haven't you heard?" Zatara snapped, "Every child in the world has-"

"Zatara, wait." Batman set a hand on Zatara's shoulder, "Where have you and your family been, Shazam?"

"On a world _without_ grown-ups." Billy looked at Freddy and Freddy's eyes went wide. "He was right. Pocket dimension."

Freddy nodded. "There _are_ two worlds," Freddy spoke.

"One for adults." Batman continued.

"One for kids." Billy finished.

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked.

"Yes, we can!" Freddy cheered.

"I know we can!" Billy laughed.

Together, the two cried, "Shazam!" and lightning ripped through the room. When the lightning was gone, they were kids again and Freddy used Billy's shoulder to stabilize himself as he stumbled. "It worked!"

They turned and saw the Young Justice team. The team stepped forward and Aqualad spoke, "Where did you come from? Who are you?"

Freddy glanced at Billy and Billy looked at M'Gann. "Quick, read my mind!"

The Martian did and gasped. "It's Shazam and Shazam Junior."

Freddy hissed at the names as Kidflash interrupted, "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez. Just because they believe their Shazam-"

Billy tilted his head, "Gee, Wally. Do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

"Or fly you around the training deck for fun?" Freddy added.

The team froze and looked at each other. Wally sighed, "Alright."

Since Shazam was the leader he was elected the spokesperson to go between worlds while Freddy stayed behind and helped research the spells used to separate adults and kids. Freddy wasn't happy about staying, but the chance to look through Justice League tech was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing and it more than made up for having to stay. When they finally managed to get the messages across, they headed for a field on Roanoke. The magician was there when they arrived. Catching him off guard proved fruitless. But the ensuing battle got the job done. Freddy and Billy glanced at each other and nodded. They felt for Zatanna, they did, but they had their own family to see to and they couldn't help her.

So, leaving her in Young Justice's capable hands, they flew back home as fast as they could. They touched down outside their home and turned back. Billy helped Freddy inside. "Pedro?" Billy called into the suspiciously quiet house

"Billy!" Darla cried.

"Freddy!" shouted Eugene.

"Boys!" Victor rushed over and scooped the pair into hugs.

"_Mi amours!_" Rosa echoed, running over as well and joining the hug. Freddy and Billy laughed as they rejoiced in having their family back.

They'd gotten their family back.

Life was running right again.


End file.
